


Wish Fulfillment

by RubiRose15



Series: Ash/Gou Fics [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: Go is highkey suffering from period cramps but luckily he has a supportive boyfriend and a walking heating pad for a pokemon.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Ash/Gou Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566991
Comments: 34
Kudos: 211





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for dysphoria and implied/referenced parental neglect
> 
> I stan nonbinary/trans Go okay? Im gay, sue me. (Actually I'm aro/ace but whatever)  
> The characters are aged up a bit just because ten years old seemed a little off. It's just a more mature topic, not necessarily inappropriate. Let's say they're like 16. As if canon just happened a few years later and Ash isn't perpetually ten.

To get straight to the point here, periods suck. They exist solely to torture those who were unfortunate enough to be born with a uterus. What kind of sick torture device did Arceus create? The uterus was supposed to  _ nurture  _ life, not make people want to die.

Go was fairly happy with his body. He was basically the definition of androgynous, so he could pass for either a boy or a girl whenever he wanted, and people would go along without question. For the most part, he stuck to the male end of the spectrum. It just felt more comfortable. He was grateful he was given a body that left him with little dysphoria.

Except for this one fucking week each month. The one month where his body made it ever so apparent that he was trapped. He was born as a female. Maybe if his hormones weren't so out of whack, he could have a chance for the dysphoria to chill for a day. But as anyone with a uterus would know, “chill” wasn't in its vocabulary.

Currently, he was on day one. For him personally, this was the worst day. Cramp pain was at an all time high, and nothing ever came close to numbing the pain enough to where it was completely out of mind. He couldn't even sleep, or eat, or exist, honestly. He could deal with the bleeding. It was extremely annoying and disgusting, but at least the bleeding itself didn't hurt.

So here he was, sprawled out in a very specific position on the bottom bunk. Technically it was Ash’s bed, but he couldn't muster the energy to drag himself to his own bed, so his boyfriend’s would have to do. The lights were off in a futile attempt to soothe his migraine.

Scorbunny laid on his stomach, its feet acting as heating pads. Go thanked Mew that he was blessed with such an amazing Pokemon. Scorbunny was happy to help its trainer with cramps. It only ever got concerned when Go would try to demand heating the pads of its feet to extraordinarily high temperatures. Scorbunny shivers at the memory of Go trying to beg it to use Ember on him. Or the time he told it to kick him in the gut, it would hurt less.

After a while of silently contemplating life, Ash came into the room to check on his boyfriend. He made a wise decision to keep the light off. Go took a deep breath and turned his head to him.

“If you move me even a millimeter, I will actually end you,” he said. Ash laughed, only a tad bit threatened.

“You're really gonna say that to the person who brought you salt and vinegar chips?” he smiled, holding up a bag of Go’s favorite snack. He hated them every other week of the month, but periods made people do crazy things. Go shot up with joy and instantly regretted it. He felt like his guts were being vice gripped. He knew there was no way he'd find that comfortable position again.

“You okay?” Ash asked, concern lacing his expression. The pain on Go’s face was obvious.

“It was my own fault,” he shamefully grumbled, snatching the snacks from Ash’s hands. They were his one and only salvation. Oh yeah, Ash himself was great to have around too, but  _ snacks. _ Scorbunny graciously put its feet on Go’s back while he was sitting up. He greatly appreciated it. Ash laughed to himself as Go melted into the heat. To avoid falling over, he leaned onto Ash.

Ash smiled and put an arm around Go, offering a companionable silence. Pikachu curled up in Go’s lap, offering its body heat. He sighed in content.

“How’re ya feeling?” Ash asked.

“Mm, I can kinda ignore the pain now. Kinda.” Go muttered, putting his head on Ash’s shoulder. “But I still feel like death,”

“Anything I can do?”

“Hmm,” Go thought about it for a second. His back felt like it needed to be popped enough to the point it sounded like a Grookey playing a xylophone. However, the thought of the effort of that made him unbearably tired. “Just hold me,”

He sounded a bit too much like a whiny baby to his ears, but it seemed right enough. At least for now, he just wanted affection. A blush crept on his face. “Only if you're good with that, though,”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Ash grinned, pulling them both back to lay down. Scorbunny let out a squeak of alarm and scrambled out of the way. Go grumbled a little as he shifted to get comfortable, clinging to Ash not unlike a Komala. Once laying down, Pikachu settled itself in between the two. Scorbunny snuggled up to Go’s stomach, which was nice of it.

Go was so thankful to be surrounded by such supportive people and Pokemon. He used to have to brave everything alone. Not just hell week, but all obstacles in his life. Not even his own parents were a source of support. Even though Go saw himself as a boy since childhood, they assured him it was just a phase. He had to develop the mindset that it was him against the world.

Then he met Ash, and they became research fellows for the professor. Suddenly he always had someone by his side. Someone who wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. Someone who was ready to help him. Someone who accepted him for who he was. Obviously it didn't take long for Go to develop feelings. How could he not?

“You comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Go hummed. By pure luck he managed to find another sweet spot. He thanked Scorbunny’s rumored lucky legs. “So don't move or I'm throwing you out the window,”

At that Ash laughed wholeheartedly, which, of course, caused him to move. Go smacked him hard in the face. Ash sat still, keeping his giggling a bit more to himself while rubbing his face to soothe the sting. Go eventually fell asleep, only hoping that he didn't accidentally oversleep and bleed onto his boyfriend.

Whatever, he was comfortable. He’d deal with the consequences of his actions later.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I thought of this fic. I havent even had my period since the series began (4 episodes for future readers). I just thought, hey if Go is afab would he have to deal with periods? And boom, this was born.
> 
> Apologies if the topic of dysphoria is uncomfortable. I completely understand if people disagree with this. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Just don't be rude about it, okay? 
> 
> Also I'm not sure when I can next make a fic of these bois. I'll be very busy with competition stuff this week. Btw if any of y'all are going to Colorado State Thescon this weekend, hmu. I'll be there, performing on the mainstage! (God I hope no one in the cast sees this and catches on,,, then again, they read it hmm)
> 
> Edit: Period has arrived. Go I'm so sorry. Someone get me a scorbunny


End file.
